Maria Sixx
Ontario, Canada | residing in = Raleigh, North Carolina | music =''"Promises''' by Nero ft. Skrillex | affiliation = Extreme Answers Wrestling | current_efeds = Extreme Answers Wrestling | previous_efeds = BCW NGW WHW | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = High-flying, Luchador, Showman | signature = Spear Superkick Buzzsaw Kick Snap Suplex Snap DDT Hurricanrana | finisher = Death From Above Judgement Day | trainer = Xtreme Dragon Sick Drake Blake | handler = N/A | debut = BCW: August 13, 2008 | record = N/A | accomplishments = • BCW Womens Champion (4x) • NGW Womens Champion (4x) • NGW Womens Tag Team Champion • EAW Vixens Champion (x1) | retired = Semi-Active }} Maria Santos also known as Maria Stratus, is a Hispanic-American professional Efedder. She is most known for her luchador style. Maria is an 8-Time Women's Champion and is a 1-Time Women's Tag Team Champion. Maria has been in multiple teams, but is currently tagging with Skyler Jenner in Team Xtreme. She is currently a Vixen in Extreme Answers Wrestling. Maria has been in a few federations in her career, and starting her career she started out in Brutal Championship Wrestling. In BCW she became an original diva where she had also became a 4-Time Women's Champion. While being champion, she had became aligned with a stable called Legacy with Cyclone and Danny who are also BCW originals. Later Legacy ended up breaking up and everyone went their separate ways which lead Maria into going to Next Generation Wrestling. Under her contract in NGW not only did she become a 4-Time Champion once again, her and Skyler Jenner captured the Women's Tag Team Championship becoming Team Xtreme and defeating Marz and Nikki Massaro. Personal life Maria has a Canadian mother, and a Hispanic father. She has one older brother, and both of them grew up in Ontario, and didn't move to the states until she was 14. She moved to Pittsburgh, PA and she went to Perry Traditional Academy where she competed in Cross Country, and Track. Santos has always been the athletic type, however, she only stuck to running when it came to sports. She hadn't taken an interest in wrestling, until she watched a house show featuring her trainers "Sick" Drake Blake and Xtreme Dragon. Weeks later she started out trying to perfect her abilities. Brutal Championship Wrestling Brutal Championship Wrestling was Maria's first start in her career where she became known as "The Original Diva" Maria Brooks. In BCW Maria was managing the chairman Zain and the two became close. After being in the company for awhile and managing Zain she became the first ever Women's Champion defeating Kelly Starr. Few weeks after becoming champ, Maria turned on Zain during his match against Danny. After making Zain lose, Maria announced she was joining the alliance Legacy with Danny and Cyclone. Maria continued to be with Legacy as she continued to defend her Championship. She became a 4-Time Women's Champion as she would go on to Glory Point to defend her championship in a brutal triple threat match against Kelly Starr and Nikki Massaro. Glory Point was the biggest night for Maria as she retained her title. Later on, Legacy broke up with everyone going their separate ways and shortly after BCW ended up closing down. Next Generation Wrestling Next Generation Wrestling is the second company Maria joined, and contiuned to be known as Maria Brooks through her career there. Around that time, she was reunited with her trainers, and ended up winning the NGW Women's Championship. From the beginning to the end, Maria held the title, even though she lost it from time to time, she would regain it back. Many would assume her dominance to be the reason why no one would face her. She was "one of the guys" in some of her fellow wrestlers eyes, and she has faced a few of them, including one of EAW's finest Hurricane Hawk. Of course just like Brutal Championship Wrestling, it was short-lived. Although things didn't work out, Maria knew she had to go somewhere, where competition was more intense, and she could showcase her skills. She went to a company that had been running strong for four years; Extreme Answers Wrestling. Extreme Answers Wrestling The former Champion of NGW and BCW was no longer known as Maria Brooks, she changed her name to Maria Stratus, and along with that changed her whole attitude. Entering EAW, she aligned herself with a group of men that had many accomplishments. Those men included Y2Impact, Lethal Consequences, CM Banks and Hurricane Hawk and they were known as Generation Genesis. Maria took a liking to CM Banks, as the two got engaged, and then married. Sadly the marriage didn't last, as Dynasty General Manager Kendra Shamez revealed the romance between Maria and Hurricane Hawk, resulting in the disbanding of Generation Genesis. Soon after Maria began feuding with Kendra Shamez, whom at the time was Vixens Champion. Maria ended up disappearing after awhile only to return as the Dynasty General Manager. However, the romance that started long ago between Hurricane Hawk and Maria rekindled and kept her from doing her job. Maria ended up getting pregnant and ended up on welfare, while Hurricane Hawk continues his career in EAW. Category:EAW Category:Woman Category:Canadian characters Category:1994 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2008 Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female managers Category:Females Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters by birth year Category:Characters by nationality Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:WHW Starlets Category:Frontline Wrestling Evolution Characters